A conventional electric discharging machine generally has an opening defined in the front end thereof and the other sides including the top of the machine are sealed. This is because the machine has so called EMC (ELECTROMAGNETIC COMPATIBILITY) problems so that the casing of the machine is designed to include only the front door. However, when replacing or changing molds in the machine, the operators cannot use the lifting device in the factory because there is no opening in the top of the machine so that the molds have to be moved by a forklift truck. If the space around the electric discharging machine is not large enough, the molds are moved by hands. This is a time-consuming way to change the molds and because the molds have to be inserted from the front end of the machine, the molds could hit other parts of the machine.
The present invention intends to provide a door device for an electric discharging machine wherein the door device includes two parts which respectively open the top and a side of the machine so that molds can be inserted into the machine from the top of the machine.